


Cute.

by jcebum



Series: A-Z JJ Project Fics [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Soft Kisses, domestic AU, married jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/pseuds/jcebum
Summary: Mornings may not be the best part of the day for everyone, but for Jinyoung and Jaebum, it is, especially mornings where they get to bask in each other's warmth and scents for a long time. Mornings just like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so joy aka ahgabounce gave me a prompt, and instead of smut i decided for fluff. i couldn't help myself :')
> 
> anyway, i hope everyone can enjoy this~

Jinyoung wakes up with a groan, his legs and lower bottom aching. He flutters his eyes open slowly, letting out a soft whimper as he can still feel the sticky substance inside of him. He looks at the arms that are wrapped around his waist, and he can't help but smile. He turns his body so that their chests are facing each other.

Jinyoung stares at his husband, Jaebum. A smile soon creeps upon his face as he remembers how passionate and loving Jaebum was last night. He remembers the way Jaebum kissed him all over. He remembers every single detail, and he feels so content just laying down on a king-sized bed with the love of his life.

After a while of staring, Jinyoung reluctantly untangles himself from Jaebum's arms. He wobbles a bit, trying to regain his balance because of the multiple rounds last night. He walks towards the bathroom ever so slowly, turning the shower on. He tunes out the sound of water running down his back, focusing on his thoughts instead. He shakes his head, deciding that his shower today should be quick.

Once he finishes showering and cleaning himself up, he walks back into their bedroom wearing a bathroom robe. Since they don't have any specific plans today, Jinyoung decides on only wearing a pair of boxer shorts and one of Jaebum's shirts. He knows Jaebum wouldn't mind. In fact, his husband would _love_ it.

He puts on the shorts first, and then proceeds to wear one of Jaebum's many black shirts. He closes his eyes and inhales the smell of his husband's shirt. No matter how many times he's smelled it, it'll always be one of his favorite scents — other than Jaebum himself.

He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him gently, careful to not wake Jaebum up. He knows how much he works and how stressful it can all be, so for today, he's going to cook some breakfast for him (even though he cooks for him every morning) in _bed_.

He finally reaches the kitchen in about a minute or so. His feet make shuffling sounds against the marble floor, but he's positive that it barely has any impact on awakening his sleeping husband. He grabs two eggs from the refrigerator and two cups of instant noodles. Did you really think he'd cook something grand in the morning _right after_ multiple rounds of love-making? Of course not.

As he's in the middle of frying Jaebum's egg on a pan, he feels familiar warm arms snaking its way around his waist, as well as a familiar weight on his shoulder appear. Jinyoung can't help but smile when he feels Jaebum's lips on the little exposed bit of his shoulder, due to wearing Jaebum's shirt that's a little bit too big on him.

"Morning, baby," Jaebum whispers gruffly.

"Good morning," Jinyoung singsongs. "Ah, you're awake though."

"And why is that a bad thing, hm?" Jaebum asks, closing his eyes and basking in Jinyoung's wonderful scent.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed," Jinyoung answers, pouting.

"But baby, you know you don't need to do that. I've had a lot last night already," Jaebum says, causing Jinyoung to pinch his arm.

"Ow," Jaebum complains. "No need to be so violent."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but still keeps his smile on his face nevertheless. Once he's finished with their breakfast, he takes both cups of instant noodles in his hand and walks towards their dining table with Jaebum's arms still wrapped around him from behind. A quite awkward way to walk, yes, but Jaebum's feeling cuddly today.

Jaebum reluctantly unwraps his arms around Jinyoung as they sit on separate chairs. Jinyoung digs into his breakfast happily while Jaebum's taking his time.

"Yah, Im Jaebum, what are you doing?" Jinyoung asks, crossing his arms. "You're lucky I even wanted to _cook_ this for you."

"Give me a kiss," Jaebum says, smirking a little.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but stands up and walks over to where Jaebum's sitting anyway. He leans down (since he's standing while Jaebum's sitting) and pecks Jaebum's lips softly. The next thing he knows is that he's squealing and is on his husband's lap.

Jaebum had pulled Jinyoung forward to him by his wrist. Jinyoung has his hands resting on on either side of Jaebum's shoulders while Jaebum's hands are resting on his hips. Jaebum kisses him passionately, and Jinyoung tilts his head to deepen their kiss.

"I love you so much, baby," Jaebum manages to say in-between kisses.

Jinyoung lightly chuckles. "I love you too, hyung. I love you so much."

Mornings may not be the best part of the day for everyone, but for Jinyoung and Jaebum, it is, especially mornings where they get to bask in each other's warmth and scents for a long time. _Mornings just like this._

And just as Jaebum's about to kiss Jinyoung for the nth time that morning, Jinyoung stops him with a little giggle and by placing his index finger in-between their lips.

"You should eat the noodles, hyung. It'll be a pity if they get cold," he says, before placing a short yet cute peck on his husband's nose.

 _I love you_ , Jaebum repeats in his head. _And for as long as I live, I'll keep on loving you._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments if you'd like! They're always highly appreciated :)
> 
> Also, if you guys have any prompts you want me to do or if you want to be friends, my twitter is @jjaebvm !


End file.
